Small Woodland Creatures
by Pineapple Princess
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas are hunting in the woods when they discover something quite shocking...(complete)


Title: Small Woodland Creatures Author: Kaiti Rating: G (oh come on, the title is "small woodland creatures" for goodness sake) Disclaimer: I own nothing Summary: Aragorn and Legolas are hunting in the woods when they discover something quite shocking... A/N: OK, I was helping my sister decorate for her b-day party yesterday and I was arranging a bouquet of flowers when I was bitten by a plot bunny. After an evening of trying to stave the bleeding I realized the only way to heal my wound was to write this little ficlet. It's short and rather humorous. set pre-lotr, Aragorn is in his 20's. anyway, enough of me, ON WITH THE STORY! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
It was a lovely spring afternoon. Birds were busying themselves about the trees, flowers were beginning to bloom, and a young man and an elf were out hunting. At first glance, the two seemed like the unlikeliest of pairs, but when taking a closer look anyone could see they were two old friends enjoying each other's company under the clear blue sky.   
Aragorn and Legolas had been stealthily following a small herd of deer through the forests of Rivendell all morning, awaiting the perfect time to strike. The herd had momentarily stopped moving and the two used this as their opportunity. The hunters silently notched their arrows and aimed at the willowy creatures. With a nod, two arrows were simultaneously loosed, felling their targets before the elegant beasts even realized their imminent danger. The rest of the herd quickly pranced away as the man and elf emerged from the shrubs to examine their kill. As they approached the fallen animals Legolas was momentarily distracted by a ... a giggle?   
"Did you hear that?" Legolas asked.   
"Hear what?" Aragorn replied.   
"Obviously not then." The elf sighed. 'Humans' he thought to himself. Then he heard it again. He perked up and strained his ears, listening carefully for the noise. It came again, this time louder.   
"Hey, did you hear that?" Aragorn asked. The elf shook his head, and decided he will never understand this man he has taken as his friend. "Let's go see what it is." Make that his impulsive human friend.   
The two followed the noise to a small clearing, just a few yards away in the direction the deer had fled. What they saw when they peered around the trees left them shocked and dumbfounded. There, in a patch of daisies and clovers was Elladan, twirling in circles. Around his head was a circlet of flowers along with blossoms entwined in his hair and stuck in various other parts of his tunic. Elladan stopped twirling and bent to gently pet a fawn. It nudged closer to the elf's hand and began nibbling his sleeve. Elladan emitted another giggle and sat delicately among the foliage. He was greeted by several small woodland creatures that sniffed and batted his clothing. Again he giggled and reached to pick a four leaf clover. He gingerly twirled the sprig between his fingers, admiring it for a few moments, before offering it to a small bunny that gratefully began nibbling it. Elladan looked up from his furry companion only to stop when his shocked eyes met with two pairs of equally shocked eyes across the clearing.   
After a long moment of stunned silence, none even daring to breathe, Aragorn was the first to speak.   
"Elladan?" He asked stating the obvious. Legolas rolled his eyes.   
"No it's just someone who looks exactly like- um... never mind." Legolas began sarcastically, before he realized what he was saying. Elladan quickly rose to his feet.   
"Um... It's not what it looks like!" Elladan exclaimed in a rush, hastily removing his floral tiara and various other greenery from his garments and holding them behind his back.   
"Oh! So you WERN'T giggling whilst twirling in a patch of daisies surrounded by fuzzy friendly animals?" Legolas asked skeptically.   
"Yes...I mean no...I mean... what's the right answer?" Elladan stumbled.   
"Elladan, when i said you need to relax a little this is NOT what i meant!" Aragorn exclaimed.   
"Well...see...the thing is... it was just that..." Elladan tried to think up a valid explanation to this previous activities, but nothing came. A mischievous glint flashed in Legolas' eyes as he watched the stuttering elf.   
"I'm telling Elrohir." Legolas said, threateningly. Elladan gasped.   
"You wouldn't!" he exclaimed.   
"Why don't you just wait and find out." And with that, the prince took off into the forest, followed by a snickering Aragorn, and one very exasperated raven haired elf.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Well there you have it! This was originally planned as a one shot, but i may make a sequel. I don't know yet. Anyway, how did you like it? Short, I know, but still entertaining i hope! I'd love to hear what you think! ~Hug and Orc, kiss An Elf~ 3Kaiti3 


End file.
